<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>natiquam erro by CEO_of_TOES, fuckinqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732497">natiquam erro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEO_of_TOES/pseuds/CEO_of_TOES'>CEO_of_TOES</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen'>fuckinqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Kira, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, parallel universe au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEO_of_TOES/pseuds/CEO_of_TOES, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the saying "a world apart"? Well, that's partially true. Universes would be a better replacement. Because Near and Mello are a universe apart.</p><p>…</p><p>An AU where Mello and Near are in neighboring universes, each differing greatly from each other. And they're stuck as soulmates… with little to no way to reach each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>natiquam erro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are several ways to view all the universes that will never meet. Not many people know of the universes' existances, but those who do have their own thoughts on how to explain it, and make it make sense, since no one actually truly knows what it looks like.

</p><p>Some people think they look like strands of thread all in a row, some people think they're thicker, and just have a wall of silk between each other. There are so many ideas, there is no right or wrong answer.</p><p>But there are two particularly interesting universes. 

</p><p>One of them… has soulmates. A child is born with a soulmark, and then, they make a specialized stamp of this soulmark, so as soon as they see someone else with that soulmark, they can make them marry when they grow up, so they may be insanely happy. They've never seen a child without a soulmate before. Ever.

</p><p>Another one, the second one, is completely colorless. The people there are smart, but dull and obeying. Truly the only color there is, is white. This universe has neighborhoods and stores and it looks modern day, just not like a city, unlike the very-human-like soulmate one, but this universe has a castle. Royal figures who rule. 

</p><p>Both of them are different, both of them seem opposites, truly, since the one is bright and vibrant and too-happy, so happy that they don't want to try anything, and one of them is colorless, unfeeling at all. 

</p><p>And they're placed right next to each other. So however you see it, a silk, billowing wall, just like if you tied a blanket in the corers of a doorway and let it hang, if you like how fragile that feels, or like two threads that lay parallel to each other… these two would be your biggest example….</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>